Under Your Spell
by LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight
Summary: Elphaba sung in perfect pitch, her majestic voice filling the glowing glade like a fallen angel that was a stunning shade of emerald green. Fiyero thought she looked quite pretty. He then sung back... MAJOR fiyeraba fluff! ALAYM!


_**Under Your Spell**_

_**By ladyofthefierymoonlight **_

_**AN: Hi everybody! I was just feeling in a romantic mood and this is a fun quickie I did! Been re-reading Twilight and I'm a little bit OBSESSED with it (when have I ever not been, lol I really gotta write a twilight fic asap!) as you will prob be able to see in this fic. I was rereading twilight and sort of listening to my wicked soundtrack at the same time, so this is what came out! ALAYM is a beautiful song and Edward and Bella's romance totally inspired me to spread the love, this time fiyeraba style. I hope you like it. MAJOR MAJOR fluff ahead! 'Cause I'm in one of those moods. Must be valentines day coming!**_

_**And no flames please! Flamers suck :(**_

"KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…"

Sung Elphaba in perfect pitch her majestic voice filling the glowing glade like a fallen angel that was a stunning shade of emerald green. Fiyero thought she looked quite pretty. He then sung back

"MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ..."

Fiyero sung back his heart aching with new found joy, for the first time in his short but incredibly brave and sexy and daring and loveless and lonely life he had found just one moment with pure joy and it was this moment a tiny fragment in time before they got blown up into a million bloody peaces by the gale force and their remains scattered around oz by the sadistic evil wizard to tell ne'er do wells not to mess with his evil evilness. But they forgot that that was probably going to happen when they continued to sung like Madonna through the moonlit forest amazed at its beauty

EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

Then Fiyero remembered that they would probably die tomorrow so mournfully sung in his soulful and sexy (which matched his sexy body identically) voice

"_**FIYERO**_  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ... "

"Don't worry my love," responded Elphaba sorrowfully, "our beautiful and pretty and glorious time together will make up for the fact we'll probably die tomorrow. And we're soul mates so we'll be reborn together too."

Fiyero knew she was write, "I know," he agreed sadly but happily at the same time because he knew that tonight they were in love.

They both agreed on this so they sung eloquently

"AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..."

Then Fiyero tried to kiss her because his love was far too strong just to hold in his muscular form and he wanted to share it with his green goddess with violet eyes. BUT Elphaba didn't want to kiss him and pushed him away. Fiyero was saddened by this betrayal by his true love and sole mate and crystalline tears started pouring like a pearly waterfall from his pale green eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the morning light.

"What is it?"

He said annoyance in his beautifully sexy and elegant voice because he really wanted to make out with Elphaba **RIGHT NOW!**

"It's just- for the first time, I feel _wicked"_

_She _said and then she kissed him really hard and they kissed for 3 hours and then they started taking off each others clothes (and she had to admit Fiyero looked REALLY sexy naked!).

But suddenly Fiyero said "Fay I'm scared."

"Why?" asked Elphaba in a beautiful but curious voice.

"Because I'm a virgin," he sung sexily his voice was deep and booming and manly,"just like Edward Cullen in the Twilight saga."

"Oh, I've read those," said Elphaba happily, "I love them so much, Edward is really sexy and so is Jacob but not as sexy as you."

"But Jacob has such big sexy abs," protested Fiyero, "I can't be as sexy as him."

"But you have even bigger abs," assured Elphaba comfortingly, "and don't worry about being a virgin because I know what to do because I had an affair with Avaric at Shiz and I experimented in our dorms with Glinda once to but anyway we love each other so much that it won't matter and it will be even better than the sex with them."

"OK" said Yero, "I didn't have sex with Galinda because I love her like a sister and not a lover but I love you like a lover.

So they made passionate love all night and it was the best time they had ever had.

Later, when he was sucking on her neck a bit, Fiyero said passionately, "Will you marry me my gentle and beautiful and angelic and good and lovely and sexy green goddess!"

"YES!" screamed Elphaba happily and they started talking about wedding dress designs.

They were very happy and Elphaba became pregnant that night.

It was the best night of their sad and miserable lives but this was a happy night because they were soul mates and passionately in love.


End file.
